


TIRED

by lesbianbeverly



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbeverly/pseuds/lesbianbeverly
Summary: LAZY DAYS IN BED, AYE ? - [ beverly marsh ; 1/100 ]





	TIRED

beverly's red hair was the first thing she saw when she woke up. her pale, sleeping body next to hers. beverly had spent the night at y/n's house to get away from her father. 

y/n looked over at her sleeping beauty, and flipped herself over to get a better view. beverly was so peaceful. her freckles danced across her fair cheeks as a blush came upon them. y/n brushed the hair out of her face, as she slept. 'how beautiful? a sleeping red head next to me.' y/n grinned. y/n always had feelings for beverly, but kept them to herself. it was 1989 for god sake... how could she ever say anything about her crush on another female? she'd be gutted, and then hung by whomever found out.

beverly gulped as she awoke. her blue eyes fluttering open. "y-y/n." she whispered. "... hi."

"hi, red." y/n said as she poked her nose. beverly scrunched her nose up with a grin. "how long have you been staring at me?"

"huh?"

"i said," beverly propped herself up. "how long have you been staring at me?"

"i few seconds... okay, maybe a minute." y/n confessed with a laugh. "you're so cute when you sleep." beverly looked at the sheets as she blushed. something she picked up from y/n. 'she's so difficult.' beverly thought to herself as she dipped her head back up. "did you sleep good?" she asked in her soft, but almost nasally voice. "sure did." y/n replied as she layed on her crossed arms. "... you?"

"yeah... since you were here next to me." beverly said as she scooted closer and layed next to y/n. "that so?" "uhuh." beverly smiled. it was true. y/n always made her feel protected, cared for. y/n was the only person she knew who cared for her. "iloyah, y/n."

y/n let out a huff for a laugh as she grabbed her friend's hand. beverly's red hair was in y/n's neck; her head on her chest. "i louyah too, red." she said as she began to play with her hair with the hand that wasn't preoccupied with holding her warming hand. "you can be with me anytime you want. if i ran things around here, you'd never have to go home again..."

"i kinda feel like i'm already at home." beverly said as she looked up into y/n's e/c eyes. "i feel that too." y/n smiled down at her. "my mom's gonna be making breakfast since my dad's home from work. better go request what we want before she makes watery eggs and fuckin' burnt bacon again." y/n rolled her eyes. "i'd like to stay here for a little while longer." beverly said as she snuggled into y/n more. "just for a little," she yawned, "while longer...." beverly said as she shut her blue eyes. 

"okay, red." y/n whispered as she settled back into the bed. "just for a little while longer..."


End file.
